L'éveil de la Nature
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Kakashi est un shinobi accompli. Il a survécu à bon nombre d'évènements terribles et a donc tout naturellement poursuivi son chemin sur la Voie de l'Enseignement. Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura auront ils raison de lui ?


**Titre :** L'éveil de la Nature  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** questions et peurs d'un adolescent, one shot  
**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient pas. Et ça m'arrange parce que je ne saurais pas quoi faire de tout le fric qui me reviendrait grâce aux licences …  
**Note :** Ce one shot est indépendant de "Treize ans" ! Il traite également de l'adolescence mais ne fait pas référence à cet autre one shot. On pourrait appeler ça l'arc de "Comment Kakashi a survécu une deuxième fois à l'adolescence" …  
**Note 2 :** Ce petit One-shot est un peu un cadeau pour Shinia. Merci puce o  
**Béta-lecteur :** Hathor dans un premier temps mais par soucis de rapidité, Akasha 

_**L'éveil de la Nature**_

Il faisait beau une journée de plus à Konoha. Comme tout ninja qui se respecte, Kakashi portait des couleurs sombres sous le soleil de plomb. Autant dire qu'il mourrait de chaud. Et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir travailler toute la journée, sa température interne doublait. Avait-on idée d'envoyer des gennin aider au creusage de la piscine privée d'un riche marchand ? Ce genre de type se payait plutôt les services des shinobi pour éliminer la concurrence d'habitude, et ça convenait bien plus à Kakashi : au moins, les assassinats se passaient la nuit. Le juunin voyait déjà les enfants lui hurler dessus. Comme si c'était sa faute, aussi. Ils n'avaient qu'à se plaindre au Troisième, c'était lui qui distribuait les missions. Et ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si tous les riches marchands se faisaient creuser des piscines cet été là. Des gamins bousculèrent le shinobi qui laissa couler. Ce n'était pas son genre de gronder les enfants, et puis ceux-là étaient un peu jeunes. Six, peut-être sept ans. Avec des bouées dans les bras. Le seul œil visible de Kakashi s'illumina.

"Il est en retard …, marmonna Naruto assis sur la rambarde d'un pont enjambant une avenue.  
- Il est toujours en retard, fit remarquer Sasuke.  
- En plus, il nous fait poireauter au soleil, continua Naruto en ignorant son camarade."

Sakura soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu azur, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Naruto avait raison, ils attendaient comme des idiots au soleil. Mais c'était leur point de rendez-vous, ils ne pouvaient pas aller ailleurs. Les rues de ce quartier n'avaient de toute manière aucun arbre pouvant offrir de l'ombre. Naruto ouvrit sa veste et l'enleva pour la poser à côté de lui. Même en T-shirt, il mourait de chaud. A côté de lui, Sasuke restait impassible malgré les goûtes de transpiration perlant sur son visage. Sakura s'éventait de sa main mais elle ne faisait que brasser de l'air chaud.

"Yo !"

Les enfants tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver leur professeur lui aussi souffrant de la chaleur. Sakura n'eut même pas envie de lui hurler dessus, sa tenue suffirait pour son calvaire. Naruto se mit debout sur la rambarde et s'étira.

"Vous abusez des fois …  
- J'ai une bonne excuse pour une fois, grommela Kakashi. J'ai réussi à obtenir un jour de congé pour toute l'équipe !"

Naruto et Sakura sautèrent de joie alors que Sasuke restait de marbre, haussant simplement un sourcil. Kakashi parvint à ramener le calme parmi les enfants en les laissant s'épuiser au soleil. Il reprit d'un air plus sérieux.

"Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour vous relâcher, jeunes gens."

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kakashi serait mort trois fois à cet instant. Naruto et Sakura tiraient visiblement la gueule et Sasuke imitait à merveille le vautour en quête de proie. Autant dire que ça n'impressionnait pas du tout Kakashi, il avait vu bien pire.

"Allez chercher tout votre équipement et rejoignez-moi à l'entrée de la zone d'entraînement numéro quatorze. Il est recommandé d'apporter de la nourriture. Je vous laisse une demi-heure."

Vu le temps extrêmement court que leur laissait leur professeur, les trois gennin ne purent pas contester. Naruto fut le premier à bifurquer. Il n'habitait pas très loin du point de rendez-vous. Sakura et Sasuke continuèrent dans la même direction sur toute la longueur d'une avenue avant de se séparer. Il continua pour finalement arriver dans son appartement, autrefois une possession du clan Uchiha en dehors de leur quartier. Sasuke entra dans sa chambre et tira de sous son lit un sac déjà tout près avec tout son attirail. Très fier de lui, il se dirigea vers la supérette la plus proche, persuadé de ne pas avoir le temps de cuisiner. Et puis il ne tenait pas particulièrement à revoir sa cuisine en flammes.

Son bentô dans son sac, Sasuke prit la direction de la zone d'entraînement numéro quatorze. Il n'y était jamais allé car c'était généralement les chuunin et les juunin qui s'entraînaient dans ces zones. Elles servaient également de réserve naturelle pour des bestioles plus ou moins grandes qu'un gennin n'avait pas intérêt à croiser, quel que soit son niveau. La zone quatorze était entourée d'un grillage d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, visiblement très entretenu. Kakashi n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter : ce serait une journée difficile. Naruto arriva dans un magnifique dérapage un peu près du grillage. Il regarda les alentours d'un air intrigué et ignora Sasuke, une capacité acquise au prix de gros efforts. Sakura les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et n'avait pas spécialement envie de jouer les tampons entre eux deux aussi décida-t-elle de se taire et d'attendre.

Une heure plus tard, ils attendaient toujours. Naruto donna un coup de pied rageur dans le grillage, puis dans un caillou et se tourna ensuite vers le chemin où leur professeur aurait dû apparaître cinquante minutes plus tôt. Heureusement, la zone quatorze abritait des arbres suffisamment grands pour qu'ils puissent rester à l'ombre. Une grille grinça derrière les trois gennin qui se mirent aussitôt en garde. A leur grand soulagement, c'était Kakashi qui avait ouvert la porte de l'intérieur, leur faisant signe d'entrer. Les enfants ronchonnèrent par principe et suivirent leur professeur dans la forêt. Ils étaient très vigilants à ce qui était autour d'eux, nota Kakashi, et il en fut assez fier. Ses élèves n'avaient rien à envier aux autres, ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Une fois au cœur de la forêt, Kakashi accéléra le pas par jeu. Il avait envie de les paumer pour voir leurs réactions. Sasuke lui collait les talons, imité par Sakura et Naruto qui suivaient, visiblement intrigués par le comportement de leur professeur. Il passerait pour un taré une fois de plus mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le juunin finit par s'arrêter net et se tourna vers les gamins chargés comme des mules. Sakura n'avait pas l'air rassurée, Naruto le fixait d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et Sasuke … Kakashi baissa la tête pour voir Sasuke presque contre lui, l'air accusateur.

"On va commencer l'entraînement, fit Kakashi en reculant d'un pas."

Sasuke avança à son tour d'un pas, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. Kakashi n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin, sinon Sasuke allait transmettre son impatience aux autres. Enfin, l'adulte espérait que ce ne fut que de l'impatience.

"Et c'est quoi votre entraînement ? demanda Naruto les bras croisés.  
- C'est très simple !"

En une fraction de seconde, Kakashi déroba les bentô des enfants et sauta dans un arbre, hors d'atteinte de ses élèves ou bien de leurs armes de jet. Il leur fit un signe de la main.

"Si vous voulez bouffer, retrouvez-moi !"

Et il disparut. Sasuke posa son sac à terre et donna un coup de pied dedans avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il s'était fait avoir par ce charlot une fois de plus ! Voyant que Sasuke était énervé, Naruto en rajouta une louche.

"Hé hé … Kakashi est peut-être très rapide mais moi … Je suis très rusé. Pas comme d'autres."

Sasuke prit la mouche. Il se releva et se planta devant Naruto qui ne cilla même pas, souriant même d'un air roublard. Sakura n'avait pas du tout envie de s'interposer. Si c'était pour recevoir un coup de Sasuke, elle laissait la place à Ino sans problème.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, crétin ? grogna Sasuke.  
- Quand Kakashi nous a dit qu'il fallait prendre de la nourriture, j'ai tout de suite pensé à un piège, révéla Naruto tout en continuant à frimer.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors …"

Naruto ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une boîte grande comme son étui à kunaï. Il la brandit triomphalement sous le nez de Sasuke et l'ouvrit en ménageant ses effets. A la grande surprise de Sasuke et Sakura, la boîte renfermait des barres de céréales généralement utilisées pendant les missions où les shinobi ne pouvaient pas prendre de paquetage important et devaient donc limiter la charge utile à sa plus simple expression. Sakura était stupéfaite. Elle félicita Naruto alors que Sasuke restait silencieux. Il y avait six barres, soit de quoi tenir deux jours à trois personnes. Naruto partagerait forcément puisqu'il avait visiblement prévu pour tout le monde. Et puis Sasuke pensait franchement que Naruto ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jouer les généreux, uniquement pour frimer. Il pourrait survivre deux jours en supportant ce nabot, ça ne le tuerait pas. Voyant que Naruto attendait visiblement des compliments, Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de baisser la tête, signe qu'il acceptait un manque de lucidité temporaire. Il allait reprendre son sac à dos lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement derrière lui. Il vit alors Naruto s'époumonant contre un bout de bois qu'il jeta à terre et écrasa du pied. Sakura semblait elle aussi furieuse. Kakashi était encore dans le coin, pensa Sasuke. S'il avait utilisé une technique de permutation pour récupérer la boîte de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

"Tant pis, lâcha Sakura. De toute façon, c'était à prévoir. Maître Kakashi devait s'assurer qu'on n'ait rien d'autre.  
- Attend attend ! J'ai des bonbons dans ma poche ! fit Naruto à voix basse."

Il farfouilla un peu dans son pantalon et en sortit deux bonbons dans leur joli papier rouge. Naruto semblait très déçu et un peu honteux. Sakura ne fit aucun commentaire et voyant que cela gênait encore plus Naruto, Sasuke prit sur lui.

"Ça ne nous suffira pas, fit-il d'une voix un peu sèche.  
- Sasuke ! geignit Sakura."

Naruto rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"Cependant, tu as de la ressource, marmonna Sasuke en regardant ailleurs."

Naruto releva la tête et ne vit que le dos de Sasuke qui s'éloignait entre les racines des arbres. Il sourit distraitement et encapa derrière les deux autres membres de son équipe. Haut dans son arbre, Kakashi sourit à la vue de la scène. Ça se présentait plutôt bien, contre toute attente. Il suivit les enfants à bonne distance, vérifiant qu'ils prenaient bien le bon chemin et faisant du bruit pour les attirer là où il fallait en cas d'hésitation. Au bout d'un moment, les trois gennin arrivèrent devant une rivière. De leur côté, ils pouvaient descendre dans l'eau sans problème car la pente était douce. En face d'eux se trouvait une sorte de petite falaise de calcaire de cinq ou six mètres de haut au pied de laquelle de gros blocs rocheux étaient tombés, emportant avec eux des arbres. Sur le haut de la falaise, d'autres végétaux commençaient à tomber et ce serait inévitable si d'autres blocs se détachaient. La rivière n'était pas très profonde à cet endroit. L'eau devait leur arriver à mi-mollet, peut-être jusqu'aux genoux mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de marcher dedans.

"Dites, on pourrait boire, fit remarquer Naruto. Il doit pas être loin de midi et personnellement, je n'ai rien bu depuis le petit dèj' …  
- Il fallait prendre une gourde, railla Sasuke.  
- Parce que t'en as pris une peut-être, monsieur le surdoué ?  
- …  
- Alors, on boit ? redemanda Naruto.  
- Il faudrait savoir si l'eau est potable, marmonna Sasuke.  
- ….  
- Vous en faites des histoires …"

Sakura s'approcha du cours d'eau et sauta lestement sur un petit rocher qui dépassait de la surface. Elle s'accroupit en faisait bien attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et fouilla un peu dans l'eau, soulevant des pierres au fond du lit. Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de s'approcher de Sakura.

"Regardez !"

Elle leur montra du doigt une espère de bestiole de cinq centimètres environ, grises à quatre pattes et une queue. Elle se confondait presque avec le fond de la rivière. Naruto n'avait jamais vu de bestiole pareille. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un poisson, plus à un lézard et pourtant ça vivait dans l'eau. Sasuke n'en savait pas plus que lui mais il ne pouvait pas montrer aux autres qu'il ne savait rien.

"Je crois que tu devrais expliquer à Naruto ce que c'est, fit-il à l'intention de Sakura."

La jeune fille ne fut pas dupe et sourit aux deux garçons.

"C'est un bébé triton. S'il se trouve là, c'est que l'eau est saine."

Naruto lâcha un "ooooh" admiratif, regardant Sakura soulever un cailloux. Une dizaine de petites bêtes s'échappèrent pour se réfugier sous un autre cailloux. Ça ressemblait à des crevettes mais toute petites.

"Ce sont des larves d'écrevisses. Elles non plus ne supportent pas les eaux impropres à la consommation.  
- Parfait."

Sasuke s'accroupit et prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains qu'il but avec plaisir. Elle était fraîche avec un léger goût âpre, rien à voir avec l'eau courante de la ville tellement fade. Les enfants burent en faisant bien attention de ne pas déranger les petites bestioles et longèrent la rivière. Au bout d'un moment, leur rive devenait plus pentue et ils furent obligés de grimper sur un talus assez étroit pour continuer. La rivière était nettement plus profonde et il aurait été dangereux de sauter sur les rochers couverts de mousse. La voie terrestre s'imposait. Et ce n'était pas le plus simple. Sasuke était devant, tâtant le terrain. Il s'agrippa à une branche qui se brisa aussitôt. La rivière lui tendait les bras, tout comme les rochers mais il fut retenu de justesse par Naruto et Sakura, s'accrochant aux lierres courrant à portée de main. Sasuke fut tiré sur le sol et il se retrouva assis entre Sakura et Naruto, l'air absent. Il avait failli se tuer. Le pire, c'est qu'il se sentait étrangement stupide, le cul sur la terre humide, à ne rien dire à ses sauveurs. Naruto se releva et lui tendit la main pour le remettre debout.

"Si on continue sur ce côté, on risque de glisser tout les trois.  
- Oui mais l'autre côté ne semble pas plus praticable, fit remarquer Sakura.  
- Et alors ? On est ninja, non ?"

Naruto tira de son sac un grappin et le lança dans une haute branche. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de sa prise, il testa la solidité de la corde et s'élança avec un "yahoooo" retentissant. Il atterrit sur un gros rocher suffisamment haut pour être sec donc à l'abri des mousses. La plateforme n'était pas assez grande pour les accueillir tout les trois aussi attacha-t-il un cailloux sur sa corde et la renvoya à Sasuke. Il prit ensuite un autre grappin et recommença l'opération, atterrissant sur une petite plage de sable dans une sorte de bras mort. De là, ils pourraient reprendre la berge. Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec sa corde dans les mains. Laissait-il passer Sakura devant lui ? Comment interprèterait-elle ce geste ? Le prendrait-elle comme une déclaration ou bien saurait-elle suffisamment se dominer pour être raisonnable et faire passer ça pour une simple tactique militaire, à savoir ne jamais laisser le membre le plus faible de l'équipe en arrière ? La voix de Naruto le ramena sur terre. Le blond s'impatientait : il attendait que quelqu'un arrive sur le gros rocher pour lancer la deuxième corde.

"Passe devant moi et ne te fais pas d'illusion, lâcha Sasuke à l'intention de Sakura. On ne laisse pas le plus faible en arrière."

Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'élança. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, elle le savait très bien. Elle prit la corde que lui lançait Naruto et envoya l'autre à Sasuke qui arriva juste avant qu'elle ne se décide à y aller. Sasuke décrocha le grappin et regarda Sakura atterrir de l'autre côté. Naruto la réceptionna un peu brusquement (elle s'était trop élancée) dans ses bras, faisant tilter Sasuke. Depuis quand Naruto s'autorisait-il à prendre Sakura par la taille ? Et depuis quand se permettait-elle de s'étaler sur Naruto ? Les deux idiots semblaient gênés mais sans autre. Ils rirent un peu et lancèrent la corde à Sasuke qui la rattrapa avec un air sceptique. Etait-il de trop ? Non, impossible : Sakura l'aimait trop. C'est avec un petit sourire très satisfait qu'il atterrit parfaitement sur la berge, rendant les grappins à Naruto dans la foulée. Certes, Naruto avait de la ressource mais il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Le crétin de la bande se demanda un instant pourquoi Sasuke semblait si supérieur à ce moment-là et puis laissa couler. Sasuke avait parfois ses petits moments de pétage de câble perso, il fallait juste l'ignorer. Naruto prit la tête de la colonne et continua à longer la rivière. Elle était plus large à ce niveau là et ils pouvaient marcher sans problème sur la berge. Les blocs de roche étaient de plus en plus gros et ils finirent par s'engouffrer dans une sorte de petit ravin où l'eau bouillonnait sans danger aux creux des rochers. Il y avait à présent une paroi de calcaire de chaque côté de la rivière. Devant eux s'ouvrit un large bassin au fond duquel une petite cascade creusait le lit de la rivière. D'autres cascades dégringolaient le long des parois, où les mousses pullulaient. Sakura était sous le charme de l'endroit. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout, fasciné par le lieu et Sasuke dû bien admettre que ça lui faisait aussi quelque chose.

"Attrapez !"

Ils eurent à peine le temps de réaliser que Kakashi leur avait parlé qu'ils reçurent leur déjeuner respectif dans les bras. Le juunin sortit de sa cachette et rangea son bouquin tranquillement dans sa sacoche. Les gennin restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur faisait le coup du gars inoffensif et mou pour ensuite les attaquer. Cependant, rien ne vint. Kakashi se posa sur un autre rocher et sortit la boîte de Naruto d'une poche, la lui lançant également.

"Et maintenant ? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.  
- Mangez.  
- Ah, je vois …, marmonna Sasuke. C'est cet après-midi qu'on dérouille …  
- Pas du tout, fanfaronna Kakashi. Vous avez fini ! Cet aprèm' : glandouille !"

Regards suspicieux. Kakashi arqua le seul sourcil visible. Il avait cru que ça leur ferait plaisir mais ils ne semblaient pas le croire.

"Je vous assure que cet après-midi on ne fait rien …  
- C'est louche ! cria Naruto, faisant sursauter Sakura et Sasuke. Pourquoi être venus jusqu'ici pour glandouiller ! C'est pas votre genre d'aller si loin pour rien foutre, Maître !  
- Bah, pensez ce que vous voulez."

Kakashi ressortit son livre et s'enferma dans sa bulle. Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent un instant avant de sauter sur un autre rocher et poser leurs affaires pour entamer leur repas. Kakashi ne leur laisserait certainement pas plus d'une demi-heure avant les hostilités, mieux valait se dépêcher. Naruto resta en bas quelques minutes, fixant son professeur qui s'en foutait royalement, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Il grommela pour le principe et rejoignit Sakura et Sasuke. Ils mangèrent en silence, surtout parce que Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient rien à se dire. Et ils attendirent. Attendirent … Encore un peu … Jusqu'à ce que Naruto trouve le rocher vraiment trop inconfortable. Il se releva et regarda les alentours. La rivière semblait suffisamment profonde pour pouvoir piquer une tête de là où il était. Naruto hésitait. Il avait très envie de plonger et en même temps, Kakashi les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Glissant un regard suspicieux vers son professeur, Naruto s'aperçut que le juunin piquait un roupillon. Profitant du repos du guerrier, Naruto se déshabilla sans prêter attention au rougissement soudain de Sakura et à l'indignation visible de Sasuke. Il garda son caleçon –noir à spirales oranges, son préféré- et s'apprêta à piquer une tête. Au moment où ses pieds ne touchaient plus le rocher, il se sentit retenu au niveau du ventre et ramené à sa place. Kakashi l'avait retenu in extremis.

"On doit attendre deux heures après manger avant d'aller nager, Naruto.  
- Pfff … Vous étiez pas censé dormir ? marmonna le gamin."

Kakashi ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève et lui répondit d'un sourire caché. Il retourna sur son rocher, replongeant dans son bouquin. Sakura plia les vêtements de Naruto et les rangea de manière à ce qu'ils prennent le moins de place possible sur le rocher où ils étaient tout les trois. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on touche à ses affaires.

"Maître Kakashi n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, fit-elle remarquer en arrangeant un pli imaginaire sur la veste de Naruto.  
- Apparemment … On va pouvoir se baigner tout l'aprèm', c'est cool ! s'enthousiasma le blond.  
- Oui, c'est bien …"

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui ne semblait pas folichonne.

"T'as pas envie de te baigner ?  
- C'est que … Je peux pas trop, répondit la jeune fille d'un air embarrassé."

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent une fraction de seconde. Il fallait parfois qu'ils recadrent un peu la situation : Sakura était une fille. Kakashi leur avait fait une grande tirade un soir comme quoi les filles avaient un fonctionnement différent du leur et qu'il y avait quelques jours dans un mois où une fille se retrouvait avec un potentiel d'action moindre. Les deux garçons avaient hoché la tête à ce moment-là sans trop comprendre de quoi on leur parlait jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka, très embarrassé, leur parle de la manière de faire les enfants, une histoire de petite graine dans le ventre de la maman. Naruto et Sasuke étaient donc arrivés à cette conclusion : lorsqu'une fille se retrouvait avec "un potentiel d'action moindre", elle se savait simplement plus réceptive à la petite graine et ne prenait pas de risque. Donc si Sakura ne se baignait pas, c'était simplement qu'elle avait peur d'attraper une petite graine dans l'eau. Naruto hocha la tête tout seul dans son coin alors que Sakura se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Elle se rappela à son tour ce que Kakashi lui avait dit : les garçons sont ignorants du mode de fonctionnement d'une fille jusqu'à leur premier rapport sexuel, en gros. Sakura soupira.

"N'allez pas penser n'importe quoi : je n'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain, informa-t-elle pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapage.  
- Et alors ? Baigne-toi en sous-vêtements, proposa Naruto en noyant ses idées de petites graines dans l'eau."

Sakura rougit soudainement.

"Crétin, grogna Sasuke.  
- Bah quoi ? Je suis bien en caleçon !  
- Oui mais …, bredouilla Sakura, c'est différent.  
- Une culotte, ça revient au même !"

Nouveau rougissement de Sakura.

"Il n'y a pas que la culotte chez les filles, informa Sasuke lui aussi d'un beau rouge et en regardant ailleurs.  
- Et puis vous êtes des garçons ! s'indigna Sakura. Vous allez en profiter !  
- Comme si c'était mon genre, marmonna Naruto. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux femmes, fit-il en grand connaisseur.  
- Pervers …, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.  
- Si ce n'est que ça, continua le garçon plein de ressources, je peux te prêter un T-shirt et un short."

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent. Naruto farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit de quoi satisfaire Sakura. Elle le remercia et chercha un endroit où se changer. Sakura demanda finalement à Kakashi de surveiller les deux autres pendant qu'elle se changeait. La jeune fille mit le short et se demanda un instant si elle devait retirer son soutien-gorge. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin après tout … Et puis celui-ci mettait beaucoup de temps à sécher à cause du léger rembourrage, qui n'avait pas fait craquer Sasuke au passage. Sakura se résigna et retira son soutient gorge qu'elle cacha dans le reste de ses vêtements. Elle enfila le T-shirt de Naruto et le noua sous sa poitrine, laissant son ventre à l'air. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas, finalement. Après tout, il y avait deux garçons avec elle – Kakashi ne comptait pas. Elle tortilla le bout du T-shirt un instant et puis laissa tomber. S'ils n'avaient jamais vu la taille d'une fille, ils avaient juste à sortir le dimanche. Au moment où elle sortait de sa cachette, Naruto plongea, faisant la bombe. Il éclaboussa Sakura qui ne dit rien, se contentant de mettre les vêtements touchés à sécher (et remettre rapidement son soutien-gorge dans son sac à l'abri des regards indiscrets). Elle entra plus prudemment dans l'eau qu'elle jugea presque tiède, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas : il y avait des sources thermales un peu partout autour de Konoha. Qu'une résurgence sorte en plein milieu de la zone quatorze ne l'étonnait donc pas. Le T-shirt se gonfla d'air la première fois qu'elle plongea sous l'eau. Elle fit quelques brasses et remonta à la surface, à côté de Naruto qui lui souriait. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la cascade sous le regard suspicieux de Sasuke, toujours sur son rocher. Lui n'avait pas du tout envie de se baigner. Il pressentait que Kakashi préparait un coup foireux et le redoutait. Il préférait être sec et prêt plutôt que trempé et pris au dépourvu. Ceci dit, Kakashi restait dans sa bulle de l'autre côté de la rivière, le bout des pieds au soleil qui arrivait à percer la voûte d'arbres par endroit. Sasuke retourna son attention sur Naruto et Sakura, cherchant des cailloux sur le fond sablonneux.

"Heureux les simples d'esprit.  
- Tu disais ?"

Sasuke sursauta. Kakashi était juste derrière lui. A peine eut-il le temps de se mettre à genoux que Kakashi le poussait déjà d'un pied dans le vide. Mortifié, Sasuke se retrouva dans l'eau. Il toucha le fond doucement et remonta à la surface, reprenant sa respiration. Son T-shirt faisait une grosse bulle d'air devant lui, gâchant ses regards noirs prometteurs de souffrances éternelles. En haut, Kakashi riait en tournant une page de son bouquin, l'air étranger à l'état actuel de Sasuke. Naruto s'approcha doucement par derrière et, pour en rajouter une louche, tenta de couler son camarade qui n'apprécia pas du tout. Sakura riait à son tour, morte de rire de voir les cheveux de Sasuke sans leur effet habituel. Ils étaient tout raplapla et retombaient sur sa nuque d'une manière assez quelconque. Et malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas de son genre de se moquer d'autrui, même si la tête de Naruto équivalait la sienne. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille se retrouvaient soudainement disciplinés par toute cette eau. On aurait presque pu lui faire une raie bien nette au milieu et lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui ne souffrait d'un quelconque manque de classe. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient à la surface, ondulant derrière elle. Sasuke jugea cela joli puis se reprit en se disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, des cheveux de Sakura et qu'elle ferait mieux de les couper parce que ça les gênait de toute façon en mission. Il remonta tant bien que mal sur le rocher où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires et étendit ses vêtements au soleil pour les faire sécher. Même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement se baigner, autant en profiter. Et puis il n'avait pas _spécialement_ envie de laisser Naruto et Sakura tout seuls en bas. Sasuke plongea et arriva entre eux par-dessous, soulevant Naruto pour le balancer plus loin. Sakura s'enfuit mais il la rattrapa sans effort et la coula à son tour. S'en suivit un deux contre un plutôt à l'avantage de Naruto et Sakura, surtout au moment où le jeu devint un onze contre un, Naruto ayant utilisé le Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Sur son rocher, Kakashi regardait la jeunesse s'ébattre en souriant.

Au bout d'un moment, les enfants se calmèrent un peu, préférant rivaliser dans un concours de plongeon plutôt que se couler les uns les autres. Sakura abandonna rapidement et préféra escalader un petit recoin où une cascade éclaboussait les environs en coulant du bord de la falaise. Sasuke sortit la tête de l'eau à ce moment là alors que Naruto remontait sur le rocher. Il vit Sakura dans un rayon de soleil, le short et le T-shirt mouillés collant à la peau de la jeune fille, laissant apparaître ses formes naissantes. Les gouttes d'eau perlant sur sa peau puis glissant lentement le long des courbes le perdirent un peu plus hors de la réalité. Sakura était belle et … La vision fugace disparut, Naruto ayant plongé juste à côté et éclaboussant Sasuke. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau voir Sakura, elle n'était plus sous la cascade, rompant le charme.

"Sasuke ! Oh, Sasuke ! C'est à ton tour de plonger !"

Sasuke rattérit enfin, regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'une certaine rigidité l'habitait. Le brun pâlit soudainement sous le regard curieux de son camarade. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'eau maintenant sans montrer au grand jour et au monde entier qu'il avait une érection.

"J'ai plus envie de plonger, lâcha-t-il sèchement en s'éloignant de Naruto.  
- Ah ? Hum … Tu pourrais être plus gentil, Sasuke ! Sakura ! On fait un barrage ?"

Sasuke se retrouva au centre du bassin et plongea, cherchant à rester le plus longtemps possible dans l'eau. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour lui gâcher la journée ! Et pourquoi en regardant Sakura ? D'accord, c'était une fille, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Premièrement : moins formée que Sakura, y'avait pas. Quoi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres exemples pour comparer. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'Ino avait plus de poitrine mais là n'était pas la question, se rappela-t-il en sentant la rigidité retrouver de la vigueur. Deuxièmement : il manquait d'air. Sasuke remonta à la surface et ignora le regard de son professeur. Le gennin se réfugia sous la cascade et souffla un bon coup. Deuxièmement : Sakura était la plus faible de l'équipe. Une petite chose fragile, comme toutes les filles, que pouvait-il bien trouver d'attirant chez ce genre de personne ? La force l'intéressait pour venger son clan, Sakura ne lui était d'aucun intérêt. Troisièmement : pourquoi avait-il eut des papillons dans le ventre lorsque Naruto lui avait dit d'être plus gentil ? Sasuke bloqua. Il regarda à travers le mur d'eau. A une vingtaine de mètres de là, Naruto et Sakura cherchaient des pierres suffisamment grosses pour faire un petit barrage. Le regard de Sasuke glissa le long des jambes de Sakura et remonta par celles de Naruto, s'arrêtant sur son dos et plus particulièrement ses épaules. Depuis quand Naruto avait une musculature aussi harmonieuse ? Ses yeux descendirent un peu, s'attardant sur la chute des reins de son rival. Nouvelle raideur. Il fallait ajouter un quatrièmement : pourquoi s'attardait-il sur _Naruto_ !

"Sasuke ?"

La voix venait d'au dessus, c'était celle de Kakashi. La raideur était toujours présente, il ne pouvait pas sortir de son trou.

"Quoi ? répondit Sasuke d'un ton un peu brusque.  
- ça ne va pas ?  
- De quoi je me mêle !  
- Ola … Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à ton professeur, Sasuke."

Sasuke marmonna des excuses et sortit de sous la cascade, regardant Kakashi les pieds dans l'eau au dessus de lui. Il paraissait ridicule avec son pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux et avec un T-shirt délavé qu'il avait rajouté sur son habituel truc qui lui servait à la fois de juste au corps et de masque. Sasuke se demanda un instant si ce truc en question n'avait pas été un col roulé autrefois ou bien une pièce de tissu rajoutée sur chaque vêtement de son professeur. A cette pensée, il se sentit moins tendu. Kakashi le remarqua. Il s'accroupit pour être un peu moins haut par rapport à Sasuke qui restait obstinément dans l'eau jusqu'au nez.

"Je suis certes votre instructeur sur le plan martial mais je suis aussi payé pour être là en cas de besoin. De n'importe quel besoin.  
- J'ai besoin de rien, s'indigna Sasuke.  
- Tu n'as pas envie de parler ?  
- Parler de quoi ?  
- De chose et d'autres, du soleil, de la … nature ?"

Sasuke hésitait entre se noyer ou se trancher la langue pour ne pas mourir de honte. Mais il fallait être réaliste : Kakashi ne le laisserait pas mourir pour si peu. Sasuke finit par abandonner et se dirigea vers le rocher où Kakashi l'attendait. La rigidité ayant disparue, il se sentit un peu mieux mais les doutes subsistaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sakura l'attirait, et encore moins Naruto. Comment ça se pouvait ? C'était autorisé, au moins ? Il ne risquait pas la répudiation ou bien le suicide ordonné ? De son côté, Kakashi attendait que Sasuke veuille bien commencer. Il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer. Le juunin se souvint très bien du jour où son propre maître s'était mis en tête de lui expliquer les choses de la vie puisqu'il n'avait plus de parents. Après un rapide topo sur la féminité, Kakashi avait reçu des mains de son maître le premier volume du célèbre "Icha Icha Paradise" pourtant interdis aux mineurs. A treize ans, Kakashi avait soulevé un bord du voile dissimulant toutes les réponses de ce qu'on nomme communément "rapports humains" mais ne s'y était pas plus intéressé que ça. Informé, il l'était, mais il dû attendre ses seize printemps pour découvrir ce que les femmes cachaient si souvent : leur corps. Bien entendu, il en connaissait un rayon sur l'anatomie et tout le tralala mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses. L'expérience s'étant révélée intéressante, il avait remis ça avec d'autres femmes avec toute la curiosité des jeunes nouveaux. Et encore à l'heure actuelle, Kakashi éprouvait un immense plaisir à redécouvrir candidement l'anatomie féminine de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas trop perdre la main en anatomie. Le juunin regarda son livre avec une lueur pensive dans le regard. Sasuke le prendrait mal s'il le lui fourguait dans les mains. La méthode un peu rude de son professeur s'appliquerait plutôt à Naruto lorsque lui aussi s'éveillerait. En parlant de Naruto, Kakashi lorgna dans la rivière en contrebas et vérifia ce que les deux autres faisaient. Ils avaient visiblement abandonné leur idée de barrage et nageaient à présent comme des poissons dans l'eau.

"Y'a-t-il un moyen d'échapper à ça ?  
- ça quoi ? demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers son élève."

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke fixa Sakura à quelques mètres de là. Kakashi ne comprit pas tout de suite et finit par sourire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Sasuke qui lâcha un grognement et redevint sérieux.

"C'est impossible, crois-moi.  
- Et à l'autre ?  
- L'autre ?"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et constata que Sasuke parlait de Naruto.

"Tu te sens attiré par Naruto ?  
- Absolument pas ! brailla Sasuke. C'est juste une question dans le vague comme si je vous demandais quelle heure il est !  
- Ah … Et bien … Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si tu te sens … prêt à savoir l'heure qu'il est, il faut essayer."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"C'est immoral.  
- Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas mais on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'essayer. Il n'y a pas de honte à faire des expériences multiples et variées, crois-moi.  
- Mais ça ne rime à rien ! s'énerva Sasuke.  
- Faut-il forcément un but lorsqu'on aime ?  
- Il n'est pas question d'amour et oui, il y a un but : avoir descendance !  
- Oh … On peut faire des enfants sans aimer aussi …  
- On s'éloigne du sujet, Maître …  
- Hum … Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas avant d'avoir essayé."

Sasuke se renfrogna dans son coin. Il aurait pu supporter à peu près n'importe quoi mais pas d'entendre ça.

"Ils sont faibles, murmura-t-il."

Kakashi comprit enfin ce qui préoccupait Sasuke. Il connaissait à peu près ce qui le tracassait en temps normal –à savoir la vengeance de son clan. Sasuke refusait simplement de prendre la responsabilité de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme plus faible que lui. Une proie facile en d'autres termes.

"Tu sais … On ne peut pas dire que Naruto et Sakura soient faibles. En fait, vous avez le même niveau, tout les trois."

Regard noir de la part de Sasuke.

"Tu es fort et tu maîtrises rapidement ce que l'on t'apprend, c'est indéniable. Ceci dit, Sakura en sait beaucoup plus que toi et maîtrise mieux son chakra. Quant à Naruto, tu l'as toi-même admit : il a de la ressource.  
- ça n'a rien à voir …  
- Bien sûr que si, soupira Kakashi. Naruto trouvera toujours quelque chose à faire avec les moyens du bord. C'est un ninja inventif en plus. J'avoue que ce qu'il trouve n'est pas forcément génial à chaque fois mais il y met tout son cœur, c'est le principal. Et Sakura est la tête pensante de votre équipe. Qui d'autre qu'elle réfléchit avant de foncer dans le tas, hum ?"

Sasuke dû bien admettre qu'il avait une furieuse tendance à foncer dans le mur et que Sakura assurait généralement les arrières. Naruto venait en renfort à l'un ou l'autre, un pilier en quelque sorte. N'empêche que Naruto avait la fâcheuse manie de se foutre dans la merde régulièrement en défiant plus fort que lui et que Sakura jouait pas mal les potiches. Mais lui récoltait souvent des blessures importantes et gênait ensuite l'équipe. Chacun avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

"Alors nous sommes du même niveau …  
- Hum hum, acquiesça Kakashi.  
- Je n'ai pas … à les protéger …  
- L'idéal serait que vous vous protégiez les uns les autres.  
- Et … ça suffit ?  
- Bien sûr."

L'adolescent glissa un regard vers ses deux camarades en contrebas, repartis dans leurs histoires de barrage. Très bien, ils étaient de niveaux égaux mais ça ne résolvait rien. Kakashi l'avait mené en bateau …

"Et concernant le fait que je ... qu'ils … m'attirent ?  
- C'est de ton âge, va !"

Sasuke resta sceptique.

"C'est tout ?  
- Oui : c'est tout.  
- Hum …"

Le gamin retourna à sa contemplation de la rivière.

"Et vous n'avez pas un moyen pour gérer … ça ?  
- A chacun sa technique. Personnellement, j'imagine le Troisième en string. Ça calme les ardeurs.  
- Hum … Vous n'avez p't'être pas tord …"

La fin d'après-midi fit décroître la lumière progressivement dans ce petit coin de paradis. Kakashi se rhabilla convenablement et s'assura ensuite que Sakura ne soit pas épiée. Les enfants reprirent leurs affaires avec un soupir de résignation. Demain, il faudrait retourner creuser les piscines des riches. Mais en attendant, ils avaient encore toute la soirée devant eux pour profiter d'un moment qu'ils savoureraient entre eux. Et de là à choisir entre Naruto et Sakura, Sasuke ne savait pas. Kakashi lui avait proposé de tenter des expériences et il était résolu à tout tester. La question qui se posait à présent à lui était des plus complexe : séparément ou ensemble ?

_Fin_

_**L'auteur gagatise**_  
J'ai eut cette idée de fic chez Shinia alors que nous nous trouvions nous-même dans ce genre d'endroit (aux proportions moindres et en moins … féérique). Après "Sakura a ses règles", il fallait que je fasse "Sasuke bande" XD Le prochain, c'est Naruto … ça sent encore les emmerdes pour Kakashi


End file.
